There is little available data on the effects of ethnicity on drug disposition. Understanding the activity of the cytochrome P450 3A4 enzyme (CYP3A4) is important to the metabolism of a wide variety of xenobiotics. Midazolam has recently been studied as an attractive in vivo probe for CYP3A4. The pharmacokinetics of oral and intravenous midazolam will be studied in twenty-four healthy African-American and Caucasian individuals.